moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon
''"For the Pantheon!" '' ''-''The meeting call of the church Overview The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon was formed in +1500 by the Nonconformists of the Nonconformist Reformation. It was preceded by the Zundrbarian Church of the Titans, which broke apart in +1504 after the Treaty of Thalgir. The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon is the one church inside of Zundrbar, as most other faiths are shunned by the people or their beliefs are incorporated into the worshipping of the Pantheon. The Church is the largest religious organization inside of Zundrbar, and maintains close affiliations to the Loremastery Guild and the Runesmithing Guild, "quasi-religious" orders. The Church meets on Saturdays, and their meetings are usually followed by a feast and a market. Sargeras is never worshipped, as the Zundrbarian worshippers of the Pantheon believe him to be analogous to "The Devil" figure (like Satan in the real world). History The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon was first formed in +1500 by those who were tired of worshipping the Titans differently, and believed that the Zundrbarian Church of the Titans was becoming a heretical organization through its worshipping practices. Additionally, many believed that the Zundrbarian Church of the Titans were hindering scientific progress, and confusing it for heresy (specifically the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild). The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon was formed by these individuals, who were known as the Nonconformists. A short civil war took place between the two, from +1500 to +1504, which culminated in a victory for the Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon after the Treaty of Thalgir, which ended the Church of the Titans. The reforms of the Church of the Pantheon included the allowance of scientific and technological advancement, which was considered a taboo by the Church of the Titans with the support that it "attacked the heritage of the Zundrbarian people." This allowed for the creation of the Zundrbarian Engineering Guild, with the minor division of the Alchemists' Guild. However, the Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon was just as pious as the Zundrbarian Church of the Titans, and continued a ban on other faiths, such as the Faith of the Light, which was growing elsewhere. An example of such took place in +1600, when thirty light worshippers attempted to create a covert Church of the Holy Light. The Church of the Pantheon's militia department- known as the Roetaars voen daen Oerdag (Knights from the Earth) assaulted the small covert church during one of its meetings, and all of the members were charged with heresy. The thirty members and ten attendees were all executed for heresy through a variety of means- primarily burning at the stake, although a firing squad and beheading were both common. From +1600 to +1700, there were no cases of such, however there were more than one hundred cases of engineers and alchemists who had been murdered, which were deemed the cause of numerous "extremist" Titan-worshippers (Extremist being the point of view from the old Church of the Titans). The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon was known for its often usage of vigilante justice against the perpetrators of these heinous acts, which Sven Sootbeard often ignored. Sven often considered the church's militia forces to be key to solving these cases, as the mountaineers were charged with protecting the city, as the Zundrbarian War with the Gnolls began to speed up with the aid of the Kobolds. In +1800, during the Battle of Zundrbar, the militia was mobilized against the Dark Iron invaders. The militia made up a major part of the defenders (nearly five hundred warriors, who were well trained and well armored). The militia had lost nearly ninety percent of its numbers (fifty militamen were remaining, meaning casualties of four hundred and fifty) during the battle, but was continued. However, a lack of well trained warriors and artisans meant that they were not as well-armed and well-trained as before. In +1999, with the crowning of Ghlafferge Sootbeard as the Grand Prince of Zundrbar, there have been very few reformations, Ghlafferge Sootbeard being a worshipper of the Titans himself. Worship The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon worships all of the Titans in different worshipping ceremonies, versus the previous Church of the Titans, which worshipped some Titans more than others. Different ceremonies and holidays are held for each Titan, such as the Aardwoerkir ceremony, in which the blacksmiths forge fine pieces of metal and stone and dedicate the works to Khaz'Goroth, in thanks for teaching them those skills. The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon believes that all Titans were instrumental in the creation of the mortal Humans, Dwarves, and Gnomes, and that each one gave them a different skill. Membership The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon has most if not all inhabitants of Zundrbar attending the services, and also maintains two militia leagues- Gladiators of the Pure and the Knights of Thunderhorn. The two often compete together in jousting type tournaments, and often have hunting events with the mountaineers. Religious Views The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon believes that the Pantheon should be the religious views of every human, dwarf, and gnome because the Titans were the true creator, and must be worshipped in order to continue their blessings. Often times, happenings in the past were contributed to the anger of the titans, and to a certain extent still are. The Zundrbarian Church of the Pantheon promotes scientific advancement, believing it is key to use the tools that were given to them by the Titans for advancing themselves. Services The Church of the Titans holds a service which involves constant prayer and ceremonies on Saturdays. They are optional, although most citizens of Zundrbar choose to attend. Each Saturday, each of the Titans (Excluding Sargeras) is commemorated in a great ceremony. Aman'Thul is commemorated in a ceremony known as the Gaalak- the Zundrbarian name for the Great Beyond (Space). The Gaalak covers the creation of all the worlds. The Gaalak is celebrated with a great prayer, known as "Saang det Kreatoor" (Song of the Creator), which is stated during the ceremony. Eonar is commemorated in a great ceremony which involves the churchgoers to go to the banks of the Zundrstron (the major water supply in Zundrbar) and the Groenwator (Greenwater- another body of water inside of Zundrbar) and pray at the banks, as they believe that all life began with water. This ceremony is known as the Groenfaald (Greenfield), and a prayer- Saang det Maadir (Song of the Mother) is recited. Norgannon is commemorated in a ceremony known as the, "Boekmaastir" (Bookmaster), which involves the reading of several tablets forged by the first priest of the Titans when he first came to Zundrbar, carrying the word of Norgannon. The reading of these tablets invovles the very ancient words of Norgannon- bearing original stonework from Uldaman's halls. A great prayer, known as the, "Sang det Boekmasstir" (Song of the Bookmaster) is stated during the ceremony. An exhibition of the stones by the Royal Geologist's Society is done and the stones are prayed towards. Khaz'Goroth is commemorated in a ceremony known as the the Aardwoerkir, in which numerous stone and metal pieces are forged and dedicated to Khaz'Goroth. A great prayer, known as the, "Sang det Aardmaaker," (Song of the Earthmaker) is sung during the time. Aggramar and Golganneth are both commemorated in a single ceremony known as the, "Kroegaar," (warriors) which is a display of arms, which involves numerous prayer to works of armor and swords. The prayers thank the two for teaching the art of combat to the mortals, and the prayers are known as, "Saang det Kroegaar," (Song of the Warriors). Category:Religious Organizations Category:Zundrbar Category:Pantheon of Titans Category:Organizations